


A Heaven Out Of Hell

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courtly Love, Endgame Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Failed Rey/Ben Solo, Gay Ben Solo, Gay Poe Dameron, Injury, Knight Poe Dameron, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Knight Poe Dameron has always loved Prince Ben Solo. After a serious injury, those feelings come to the forefront.





	A Heaven Out Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Royalty/Aristocracy/Feudal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There wasn’t any reason to be jealous, not really.  
  
So Sir Poe Dameron told himself. After all, it was his job to guard the kingdom, to defend Prince Ben Solo and his family at all costs, from whatever invaders happened to plague them. His duty, really. Even as he mingled among the others, though, or tried to, his gaze couldn’t help but flicker to the prince, who was currently trying to mingle with others himself.  
  
Poe couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He couldn’t imagine, actually, that it would be terribly easy. The prince was expected to take a wife at some point in his life, and he’d confided in Poe that he didn’t know if he was ready. _“The ladies of the court just don’t interest me! Not like...”_ And that had been where Ben had trailed off, making Poe wonder what he was necessarily going to say.  
  
Poe’s wishful thinking made him want to say “you, Poe”, but Ben no doubt just saw him as a friend. No more, no less.   
  
Ben was already dancing with another woman, a woman that Poe knew. Rey. Poe tried to calm himself; after all, Rey was their friend, and a very kind young woman. And dancing with someone was far from an executionable offense...  
  
Still, even as he headed towards the balcony, he couldn’t help but wish that Ben was dancing with him instead.  
  
***  
  
Poe was by himself when Ben joined him. Poe turned to look at him, forcing a smile. “Your Highness,” he said, bowing.  
  
Ben sighed. “You know you don’t have to do that. We’re friends, Poe.”  
  
Poe wished that word didn’t hurt so much.   
  
“Dancing with Princess Rey didn’t work out,” Ben said. “We both were far from...passionate about it, and she loves another. Prince Finn, to be more precise. I am...happy that he makes her happy, but why can’t I find a suitable wife, Poe? I know I’m not...conventionally beautiful, but even that...”  
  
He trailed off. Poe stepped forward, feeling suddenly very sorry for him.  
  
“Your Highness,” he said, “Don’t speak of yourself that way. You are beautiful. Your skin is like fallen snow, and the marks on it only accentuate your beauty. You’re tall, and strong, and I feel safe around you. I swore to protect you, but sometimes, you protect me.”  
  
Ben’s lips parted in surprise. Then, “Poe, we can’t. What would others — ”  
  
“Your Highness, I love you. I love you above all others. Your wit and your beauty and courage have all but stolen my heart.”  
  
Silence. Poe was startled to find tears trickling down Ben’s face.  
  
“Forgive me.” Poe couldn’t help but feel abashed. “I did not mean to cause you pain.”  
  
“You did not, Poe,” Ben said. “You never have.”  
  
***  
  
He loved Ben. Loved him to the point he thought his heart would break. Even trying to put on a mask of normalcy, to pretend that their conversation on the balcony didn’t happen, it did not work. Poe knew that two men together was considered a sin, and so was two women.  
  
Not for the first time, he cursed their unfair world. But then again, he also cursed himself. After all, he had no doubt caused Ben pain through his confession. The conflict in him was no doubt tearing him apart.  
  
Time passed. Rumblings of a nameless threat on the horizon rose. Poe and his knights went out to keep peace among the borders — and that was how Poe got shot with an arrow.   
  
Even as he lay in bed in court, the healer, Harter Kalonia, stood over Poe, administering to his wound. “He was fortunate,” Kalonia said.  
  
Ben spoke up. “Surely I can help...”  
  
“Your Highness,” Kalonia said sternly, “I am a healer. You have not been trained. Rest assured he is safe in my hands.”  
  
Ben looked at Poe. “Forgive me,” he said, and Poe knew Ben was directing it less at Harter, and more at him.  
  
***  
  
“I was a fool.” Ben said.  
  
Harter was out of the room. A week or so passed, and Poe could speak to Ben. Or rather, Ben could apologize.  
  
“I hurt you,” Ben said. “I’ve...cared for you for some time. I’ve just been used to feeling guilty...”  
  
“There is nothing to forgive,” Poe said. “Do you love me, Your Highness? More than just fellowship?”  
  
Ben swallowed. “Yes,” he said. “I am yours, Poe. Perhaps I was yours from the start.”  
  
Their lips met. And in that moment, Poe knew they would never be accepted. But they could make acceptance for themselves, a heaven out of hell, if they had to.


End file.
